


Little Red Gaming Hood

by BurstEdge



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Furry, Futanari, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Chiaki goes to visit Chisa, only to be side tracked by a strange girl.





	Little Red Gaming Hood

Chiaki walked along the forest path, playing on her handheld. She was so focused on her game that she didn't pay attention to her surroundings at all. The forest was beautiful, but can also be dangerous if one is not properly prepared.

"Come on... aw, so close."

As the girl continued on her walk, a figure stalked her from behind the bushes. 

"How cute... I can't wait to make her mine."

The figure leaped out of the bushes and landed right in front of Chiaki, much to her surprise.

"What the?"

The figure that landed near her was a girl with dark skin, wavy brown hair and green with a slender, yet athletic build. She wore a black tube top and matching shorts. Another unique feature was that she had wolf ears on the top of her head and a wolf tail poking out of her lower back.

"Yo! What are you doing out in the woods by yourself?" the girl asked.

Chiaki was still surprised by the sudden appearance, but quickly shook it off. "I'm going to visit a friend of mine who lives in the woods."

The girl grinned widely. "Well, it's dangerous to be alone in a place like this, so I'll guide you. By the way, my name is Akane."

"I'm Chiaki."

"Nice to meet you, Chiaki." Akane inspected the girl up and down, enjoying the look of her body.

"What is it?" the pink-haired girl asked.

Akane licked her lips and groped the gamer. "You look pretty good. With a body like yours, I'm surprised nobody's gone after you yet."

Chiaki blushed lightly. "It's not like that..."

Akane continued to tease her on their walk through the forest.

* * *

"Here we are," Chiaki said as she and Akane walked up to a small house.

"So this is where your friend lives?" she asked. "It looks nice on the outside."

Chiaki smiled as she walked up to the door. "It gets better inside."

She knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes until it opened up.

"Chiaki! I was wondering when you would get here."

The door revealed a young woman with orange hair and blue eyes, smiling brightly. She was wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

"Hello, Chisa," she said, hugging the woman. "It's nice to see you."

Akane looked carefully at the woman Chiaki was hugging. She was very attractive from head to toe. And given her sense of smell, she noticed a faint, musky scent radiating between her legs.

"Oh! I see you brought someone along with you!"

Chisa walked towards Akane and hugged her, inadvertantly smothering her with her large breasts.

"You must be Akane," she said cheerfully. "Thank you so much for guiding Chiaki on the way here."

"Chisa, you're suffocating her," Chiaki pouted.

Chisa looked down to see that she was suffocating Akane. She quickly released her, smiling sheepishly.

"What big tits you have," Akane gasped, regaining her breath.

Chisa smirked. "The better to smother with, my dear." She shifted her robes slightly, exposing her large mounds to her.

"And what wide hips you have."

Chisa swayed her hips from side to side. "The better to seduce with, my dear."

"And..." Akane pulled off her rope completely, revealing her nude body in all its glory, including a large pillar of flesh that was between her legs.

"What a big dick you have!" the wolf girl explained with drool running down her mouth.

Chisa let out a perverted grin and tackled Akane to the floor. "The better to fuck you with, my dear~!"

The older woman immediately plunged into Akane's folds and thrusted into her, much to Chiaki's annoyance.

"Damn it, not again," she sighed.

Chisa looked back to her. "What are you so sad about? There's room for one more!"

"Yeah, come join us!" Akane beamed.

Chiaki sighed and joined them while taking her clothes off. She sat down on Akane's face, allowing the girl below her to eat her out. Chisa leaned in to kiss Chiaki as she thrusted into the wolf. Both of them swirled their tongues in their mouths, making out. Akane mewled happily as she ate out of Chiaki while Chisa was railing into her. It was wonderful. And it only got better once Chisa came inside of her.

* * *

"I'm really glad I met you two," Akane said, stuffing her face full of food.

Chisa laughed at how much the wolf ate at twice her body weight. "I'm glad too."

Chiaki ate some of the food as well, but did it at a slower pace. As she ate, she was happy to meet Akane as well.

 


End file.
